


Coming Home to Your Arms

by GayaIsANerd



Series: And In All These Worlds I Love You [2]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, girlfriends cuddling, i managed to write this without once mentioning his name, mentions of noora's past
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 22:20:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11322867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayaIsANerd/pseuds/GayaIsANerd
Summary: He was like war, Eva is like coming home





	Coming Home to Your Arms

**Author's Note:**

> A one-shot, set in the universe of my ongoing fic "Come out, come out, to the sea my love... and just, drown with me" where Eva and Noora are background characters but can be read separately! 
> 
> As always, comments and kudos feed the cats! <3
> 
>  
> 
> [Find me on Tumblr](http://greathalesonfire.tumblr.com/)

“You serenaded him?” Eva half-shouts in the quiet of Noora’s bedroom.

“I didn’t serenade him, I just…”

“You had a guitar and you sang, that’s serenading, Noora!” Eva laughed. The laugh doesn’t reach her eyes, though. Instead, she looks sad. Jealous, maybe?

“Are you jealous, Eva?” Noora asks, disbelief colouring her voice, “Jealous of _him_?”

Eva bites her lip, shrugs, “it’s not… it’s just…”

Noora scoots closer to her girlfriend, catches her eye, “He’s _nothing_ Eva. What he and I had… that’s nothing compared to this.”

“He was your first love, though. You’ll always feel something for you first love.”

Eva looks small, unsure, in Noora’s bed. Nothing like he had looked. Eva looks… Eva looks like the setting sun, right before the dark. She looks like the sky, painted in pastel streaks of rose, orange and yellow. She looks like the earth, cloaked in soft light, taking away every sharp edge. Eva looks like coming home.

“I don’t know if I loved him, though… What if… What if he manipulated me into thinking I loved him?” Eva’s head snaps up, her eyes grow big, “This,” Noora gestures between her and Eva, “feels so different from him. This feels safe. I’ve never felt safe when I was with him, Eva. I felt like I had to prove something to him, over and over. First that I didn’t want him, then that I did want him, then…” Noora opens and closes her mouth, unable to speak the words.

Eva reaches out, slowly, and draws Noora’s smaller frame into her arms, manoeuvring the both of them down on the bed.  

“Shit, sorry.”

“Don’t”

Eva nods, pulls Noora closer to her. They listen to each other breathing. Eva draws circles onto Noora’s back. Noora curls and uncurls Eva’s hair between her fingers.

Eskild en Linn’s voices from outside the room elevates the feeling of being in a bubble. A safe bubble of just them, Eva and Noora. Their hair tangling on the pillow, their legs intertwined on the bed, chest to chest, their breathing matching.

 _You feel safe too_ , Eva thinks, drawing Noora even closer to her.

Noora nuzzles into Eva’s neck, eyes shining.

“I love you” Eva breathes

“I love you” Noora smiles


End file.
